Mugiwara Band
by Boys-Don't-Cry
Summary: Tous passionnés de musique, les Mugiwara décident de créer un groupe de rock. Ils deviennent peu à peu célèbres alors que les couples se lient et se délient ... L'histoire se passe dans notre monde. Attention Yaoi !
1. Prologue

Ceci est la première fiction One Piece que j'ose publier … Et encore, je me demande si je ne fais pas une grave erreure. (Manque de confiance en soi, quand tu nous tiens …)

Je ne précise pas les couples car ils changeront tout au long de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

**Prologue : Création du groupe. **

Automne

_.::POV Luffy::._

C'est Nami qui avait eu cette idée. On a tous penser que c'étais pour gagner de l'argent en devenant célèbres, donc on était un peu sceptique. Alors Nami à insister au prés de tout le monde dans la bande. Sauf moi …

Robin l'a rapidement suivi. Elle savait jouer de la guitare sèche et du piano, du clavier ou du synthé. Et elle chantait bien, tout comme Nami, qui métrisait la guitare, elle aussi. En plus de ça, Robin avait beaucoup de temps à elle, puisqu'elle était prof d'histoire-géo dans un collège. Et elle était la meilleure amie de Nami, surtout.

Ensuite, Sanji voulant aider ses « déesses », il entra également dans le groupe. Lui savait jouer de la guitare électrique. Très utile. Et il nous a tous surpris quand à son talent pour le chant ! Etant chef dans son propre resto, il faisait bien se qu'il voulait …

Brook, excellent violoniste, rejoint le groupe également. Bien sur, il avait d'autre capacités, a part du violon. Comme le saxophone ! Ou encore la guitare et le piano. Il espérait se faire un peu d'argent pour se payer un appart' à lui. Jusque là, il vivait en colocation avec une espèce d'énergumène appelée Gaimon …

Quand Franky avait appris l'idée de Nami, il se proposa à la batterie. Les autres acceptèrent avec joie, c'était ce qui leur manqué. Franky étant barman, ils pourraient se faire connaitre en jouant dans le club dans lequel il travaillait. Il ne restait que la basse pour que les bases du groupe soit complètes …

Pour ça, Nami poussa Zoro à essayer. Il avait d'abord été réticent, mais s'était finalement saisi de l'instrument pour ravir nos oreilles. Même moi, son meilleur ami, ne lui connaissait pas son don musical. Il entra dans le groupe … à reculons.

Finalement, Usopp et Chopper se proposèrent machinistes, n'aillant aucun talent musicaux. Ca allait parfaitement à Usopp qui travaillait dans l'ingénierie et à Chopper qui étais très costaud. Même si celui-ci était très occupé avec ses études de médecines.

Et puis, après tout, notre bande ultra soudée ne fait rien tant que tout le monde ne peut pas participer. En effet, depuis le lycée, rien ne nous sépare. Sauf pour quelques uns d'entre nous qui se connaissait de puis plus longtemps, on s'est tous rencontrer pendant nos années au lycée.

Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais. Mais Nami considéra que le groupe était au complet. Mais je me sentais … Comment dire … Mis à l'écart ! Me prenant pour un parfait idiot incapable de quoi que se soit, Nami ne m'avais même pas demandé si ça me plairait de faire partie du groupe. J'ai donc profité du jour où elle décida de nous faire visiter le studio d'enregistrement qu'elle avait acheté pour me rebeller.

_.::Fin POV Luffy::._

La bande d'amis se retrouva, au complet, devant un petit immeuble dont la façade n'inspirer pas vraiment confiance … Nami n'était même pas là et c'est elle qui avait les clés. Les autres étaient donc forcés d'attendre dans le froid de ce début de mois de décembre. Même Robin, pourtant au courant des manigance de son amie - la plupart du temps - ne savais pas où était la rousse. Soudain, le groupe put entendre un bruit de moteur significatif. En effet, la jeune femme tant attendu arrivait avec sa Mini. Elle se gara et s'excusa de son retard en expliquant qu'elle était passée chez un garagiste pour se faire poser des pneus neige. Tout le monde connaissait assez Nami pour savoir qu'elle ressentait les intempéries et personne de releva.

Enfin, elle s'approcha de la porte de l'immeuble pour la déverrouiller et fit rentrer tout le monde. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers et s'arrêtèrent au 5ème et dernier étage. Avant d'ouvrir le studio, Nami précisa :

- J'ai refais la décoration jusque dans le moindre détail, ça m'a pris une semaine. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé avant pour vous faire la surprise, finit-elle avec clin d'œil.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ses amis purent alors apercevoir l'intérieur du studio. Nami commença la visite de son acquisition. L'appartement était formé de 3 pièces : un salon/salle à manger/cuisine/chambre, une salle de bain avec toilettes et, bien sur, le studio d'enregistrement. La décoration était superbe, avec des couleurs vives, des disques et autres décorations se rapportant à la musique. Tous furent époustouflés par le travail de leur amie qui, après tout, n'était pas une _riche_ et _célèbre_ (ce sont les mots de Nami …) décoratrice d'intérieur pour rien.

Malgré tout, la personne d'habitude la plus enthousiaste de la bande ne semblait pas réagir. En effet, Luffy avait un air sévère collé au visage et les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Ca ne va pas Luffy ? s'enquit Chopper.

- Nan, ca ne va pas ! Pourquoi je ne fais pas partie du groupe, moi aussi ? Hein Nami ? Demanda t-il en colère.

- Bah … Comment dire … J'ai pensé que ca ne t'intéressais pas … La musique ce n'est pas trop ton truc, non ? Se défendit Nami, prise au dépourvu.

- Si ! Justement ! Figure-toi que je me débrouille très bien à la guitare ! Aussi bien que Sanji, même ! Dit-il l'air triomphant.

- AH BON ? s'écrièrent en cœur toutes les personnes présentes, excepté Zoro …

Le bassiste connaissait Luffy depuis le berceau. Tous les deux enfants adoptés, ils s'étaient connus au même orphelinat. L'endroit où Shanks, le parrain de Luffy, l'avait retrouvé après l'abandon de ses parents et où Mihawk, un ami à lui, avait adopté Zoro, après la mort de ses géniteurs.

Depuis, ils étaient presque comme des frères. Mais seulement _presque_ car Luffy en avait déjà un, de frère. Ou plutôt un demi-frère : Ace. Alors, finalement, Zoro et Luffy étaient meilleurs amis d'enfance.

Et c'est pour ça que Zoro savait déjà que Luffy jouait d'un instrument. Mais il l'avait gardé pour lui. Pourtant, il était heureux que Luffy se décide enfin à révéler son « secret ».

_.::POV Zoro::._

Luffy s'empara de la guitare qu'avait apporté Sanji, la sortie de son étui et commença à gratter les cordes.

A sa tête, je devinais qu'il n'avait pas réfléchis à ce qu'il allait jouer en guise de démonstration. Luffy est comme ça … Puis il sembla se souvenir d'une chanson. Il commença à jouer, reproduisant la mélodie exacte …

Je la connaissais. C'était « notre chanson », à lui et moi - comme on disait toujours – quand on était encore au lycée.

Mais c'est Sanji qui y réagit. Bien sur, il connaissait le groupe aussi bien que nous …

- Oh ! C'est cette chanson que vous écoutiez en boucle, Zoro et toi, non ? Tu l'as apprise ? Elle est pourtant assez difficile … S'étonna Sanji.

- Nan … Je ne l'ai pas apprise. C'est juste à force de l'écouter, je l'a connait … Je l'aime bien …

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise ! On ne retient pas un morceau note pas note sans travailler dessus ! S'emporta presque Sanji, sidéré par la découverte du talent caché de Luffy.

- Ah bon ? Moi c'est comme ça que je fais… Pas toi ?

Ils étaient tous estomaqués, leurs têtes étaient assez drôles à voir. En plus de savoir se servir d'une guitare, Luffy avait l'oreille musicale ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Nami n'en revenait pas. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte …

- Et vous avez encore rien vu ! s'exclama Luffy en rentrant dans le studio d'enregistrement.

Il demanda à Nami d'allumer « son bazars » en désignant les appareils se trouvant dans la pièce puis lui tendis un disque avant de passer dans la pièce insonorisé où se trouvait les micros. Nami obéit. Après tout, elle était curieuse de savoir comment chantait Luffy. Quand tout fut prêt, elle lança la chanson et fit signe à Luffy. La mélodie était douce, triste, mélancolique. Personne ne semblait la connaître. Sauf moi … C'étais la chanson préféré de Luffy. Il l'écoutait toujours quand il n'allait pas bien … _Dear Friends_. Nous retînmes nos souffles, attendant que Luffy se lance.

Ce qui ne tarda pas. Et tout le monde souffla, vaincu. Luffy chantait bien, il fallait l'avouer. Il avait une voix grave, presque rauque parfois, contrastant avec celle guillerette et joyeuse qu'il avait d'habitude.

J'étais comme transpercer, j'avais presque envie de pleurer. Ca me rappelait notre jeunesse. Luffy chantait souvent, pour moi, à cette époque.

Ce n'était pas comme que Sanji dont le chant rendait la voix légère et presque aigu, mais c'était beau quand même, c'était plus … profond. Il savait se servir de sa voix. Il chantait juste, et ça nous transportait. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas choisis la musique au hasard …

_.::Fin POV Zoro::._

A la fin de la chanson, Luffy rouvrit les yeux – qu'il avait fermé comme presque à chaque fois qu'il chante. Il vit tous ses amis bouche bée (sauf Zoro – encore – pour qui il faut beaucoup plus que ça pour être étonné) et ça le fit rire. Apparemment, aucun ne s'attendait à ça. Il ressortit de la pièce et d'adressa à la leader du groupe, Nami :

- Alors ? Je peux entrer dans le groupe ?

Elle hocha la tête, refermant la bouche au passage.

- Merci ! Shishishi !

* * *

Sil-vous-plait, laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous aimez ou pas et si l'histoire vous intéresse. :)

Arigato !


	2. Chapitre 1

Merci d'avoir commenté, ça m'a donné envie de continué ! :3

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Vive le groupe ! **

Hiver.

_.::POV Nami::._

J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. J'ai même regretté de ne pas lui avoir demandé avant. Enfin, personne ne s'attendait à ça. Il n'avait jamais semblé s'intéresser à la musique, d'ailleurs ! Et pourtant … Luffy est un génie. J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, alors que ça fait des semaines qu'on répète pour notre premier concert.

On va jouer dans le bar de Franky, demain. Comme ça, c'est gratuit ! _*Yeux en Berry*_ On a déjà 3 chansons : _A to Z_, écrite par Brook, notre compositeur préféré, _Believe _que j'ai écrite avec l'aide de Robin et que je chante également avec elle et pour finir _Tsuki to Taiyo,_ une magnifique chanson, que Robin a écrite et chante. On a déjà défini l'ordre des chansons, comment nous serons sur scène, etc … C'est magnifique ! On va empocher pleins de Berrys !

Enfin, ça nous a pris un peu de temps, pour tout composer. Même avec nos bonnes bases en musique on n'est pas tous des experts, non plus. On a travaillé pendant 2 mois, au moins. Mais Brook s'y connait vraiment bien, alors il a vite trouvé de bonnes mélodies. Alors on s'est retrouvé tout les jours au studio pour jouer, encore et encore …

J'avoue que c'était très agréable. J'ai même découvert des choses sur mes amis que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Comme le talent de Zoro : ce mec dégage quelque chose … qui fait vibrer. Pourtant, la basse, c'est secondaire, je trouve. Mais quand il joue, l'instrument prend toute son importance. Et Zoro à l'air ailleurs. Luffy aussi … Mais lui, je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'_écoute_ beaucoup, le vert. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il ne fait que le _mater_ ! Enfin, ça le regarde.

Bref. Le studio est vraiment pratique ! Comme il est proche de l'université où étudie Chopper et Usopp, ils s'y sont installés (toujours ensemble ces deux là). Et comme je n'habite pas loin, je vais souvent voir Usopp. Et Chopper ! Usopp et Chopper ! Parce que je n'aime pas Usopp, il n'occupe pas toute mes pensés et ce moment et je ne cherche jamais aucun prétexte pour venir chez lui !

D'ailleurs, Pauly, mon copain depuis deux semaines, m'attend en bas pour aller au restaurant. Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous galant et trop romantique où il va encore me dire que ma jupe est trop courte. Je crois que ça ne va pas durer très longtemps, entre lui et moi

Surtout que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévue, à la base ! Enfin, non. C'est Pauly qui m'a invité le premier. Mais j'aurais préférer aller en boite avec la bande pour fêter les débuts du groupe. Du coup, les copains y vont sans moi. Mais j'ai dis à Sanji que si je m'ennuyais trop, je les rejoindrais.

Je suis tentée de rester là, à le regarder par la fenêtre. Mais il sait que je suis chez moi alors pas de lapin possible. Tant-pis, allons-y.

_.::Fin POV Nami::._

_.::POV Luffy::._

Youhou ! Ce soir, c'est fiesta ! On va au _Ice Club_, la boite de nuit du frère de Franky, Iceberg (ce mec est aussi froid qu'un glaçon, mais on peut dire qu'il sait gérer sa boite), pour célébrer la naissance du groupe.

J'ai bien demandé à Ace s'il voulait venir mais il bossait, ce soir. Son métier de pompier**(1) **l'occupe beaucoup, alors je le vois moins qu'avant.

Heureusement que je peux voir Zoro quand je veux ! Lui, il ne travail pas. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors il vit au crochet de Mihawk dans un studio. Et quel studio ! Je suis le seul de la bande à y être déjà allé. Ce n'est pas pour rien. En fait, je savais même déjà que Zoro jouait de la basse, car il en fait la collection. C'est un passionné de musique. L'entré de son studio est même constituée de grandes étagères sur lesquelles reposent des milliers de disques vinyles. Mais il n'a jamais voulu l'avoué aux autres, comme je ne leur avais jamais dis non plus que je jouais de la guitare depuis toujours et que j'adorais la musique. C'était notre secret à nous deux.

Tiens, Zoro arrive avec sa moto. On va pouvoir retrouver tout le monde au restaurant de Sanji, l'_All Blue_. Moi, je n'ai pas de moyen de transport, à part mon vélo, alors je me fais transporter.

Je passe une dernière fois par la salle de bain pour vérifier ma tenue - chemise blanche et jean noir - et me remettre un peu de parfum quand Zoro sonne à la porte. J'entends Shanks qui lui ouvre et je déboule dans les escaliers, en face de l'entré, pour sauter sur mon meilleur ami qui me réceptionne, comme toujours quand il s'agit de moi, avec le sourire. J'attrape ma veste, l'enfile et pousse mon ami vers l'extérieur, presser de partir de chez moi.

Alors Shanks nous souhaite une bonne soirée et nous montons, Zoro et moi, sur la grosse bécane verte. J'adore pouvoir serrer _mon_ Zoro dans mes bras, coller à son dos, les lumières de la ville défilant à tout vitesse. Malheureusement, nous arrivons – trop vite à mon gout – au restaurant de Sanji, qui nous attends avec le reste de la bande presque au complet.

_.::Fin POV Luffy::._

_.::POV Sanji::._

Je fume ma troisième cigarette de la soirée, en attendant avec les autres, quand on entend une moto arriver au loin. Aucun doute sur l'identité du motard : le véhicule vert foncé vient se garer – n'importe comment – sur le parking de mon restaurant.

Ce soir, je le laisse à mes hommes (ils sauront se débrouiller, même sans le grand chef). Car ce soir est le dernier que l'on passera dans l'anonymat avant que le groupe ne devienne célèbre. C'est peut-être un peu prétentieux, mais on ne sait jamais, on pourrait faire un carton !

Bref. Zoro et Luffy approche. En ce moment, je les trouve bien proches. Ils sont tout les deux célibataires … On se sait jamais, Luffy va peut-être réussir à avoir le vert avant moi. Je ne dis pas que j'ai déjà tenté quoique se soit. Mais ça fait un moment que mes pensé ne sont dirigées que vers lui. En fait, c'est depuis qu'on fait de la musique ensemble. Il a vraiment un don pour faire chavirer le cœur des gens …

J'observe celui qui est, manifestement, l'élu de mon cœur (ça me fait encore tout bizarre, de penser ça) tandis qu'il salue tout le monde. Même moi. Je profite de notre poigné de main pour lui faire une petite remarque sur son retard. Mais il n'a pas le temps de répondre que Luffy prends sa défenses en faisant remarquer qu'il est passé le chercher avant de venir. Ils échangent un petit regard complice – je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude – qui me sert le cœur. Ai-je seulement une chance avec le Marimo ?

Finalement, j'arrête d'y penser. Je n'ai qu'a noyé mes problèmes dans l'alcool, tant qu'à faire. Le groupe commence à se disperser pour prendre différent transport : tout le monde est là - sauf Nami qui vient peut-être plus tard et Franky qui nous rejoindra vers minuit – alors on peut y aller. Je prends Robin, Usopp, Chopper et Brook dans ma Chevrolet (on est un peu serré …) et Zoro et Luffy reprennent le même moyen de transport que pour venir.

Quand nous arrivons au club, la fête bas déjà son plein et nous peinons à nous faufiler vers le bar. Lorsque nous y parvenons, je commande un cocktail à ma Robin d'amour et m'installe sur une chaise proche de Zoro pour boire une bière. Je vois le vert prendre un saké, comme d'habitude, et commencer à scruter les horizons. Le Marimo va draguer, ce soir.

Je connais par cœur sa technique ultime : il prend à boire et un air détaché puis il cherche une proie – mâle ou femelle, peu importe. Tout le monde sait qu'il est bi. Quand il a repérer du bon gibier, il se met en chasse. Il l'approche sur la piste de danse, lui tourne autour et … Il y a 90% de chance qu'il arrive à la mettre dans son lit (ou dans les toilettes, dans une ruelle, dans une voiture …). Les 10% restant sont des pures hétéros qui ne veulent pas tenté de nouvelles expériences (les femmes ne lui résistent jamais).

Et moi, pendant tout ce temps où je le regarde se mettre dans la poche la moitié de la boite, je décline toute les invitations à danser, les propositions de boire un verre, etc. Bon, il m'arrive de me taper un mec de temps en temps, mais c'est exceptionnel. Et je ne couche jamais avec une femme si c'est juste pour un soir. Je les respecte trop pour ça, bien sur !

Oh, Zoro se lève. Aurait-il trouvé son bonheur ? Non. Enfin, si, surement, puisqu'il va, en fait, rejoindre Luffy qui se trémousse – avec grande classe je dois l'avouer – sur la piste de danse. Alors il abandonne la chasse pour ce soir ? Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je préfère le voir avec un ami qu'avec des inconnus. Mais mon cœur se sert une nouvelle fois, tout de même. Je reprends une bière, que je ne tarderais pas à finir, à mon avis. La soirée va être longue …

_.::Fin POV Sanji::._

_.::POV Nami::._

Ca ne fait pas une heure que je suis assise à cette table que je m'ennuie déjà à mourir. _Cherche une excuse, Nami … Nan, trouve une excuse, vite !_ _Ah ! Bingo !_ Je me redresse avec précipitation, ramenant mon sac à main vers moi. Pauly s'étonne de ma précipitation et je lui lance en enfilant ma veste, déjà levée de ma chaise :

- Désolé, j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais un important diné d'affaires, ce soir ! Pour … Un gros client qui souhaite refaire sa salle de bain ! Je suis déjà en retard ! A plus !

Il n'a rien le temps de dire que je suis déjà dans la rue. Heureusement, le restaurant qu'il à choisi est en centre ville, alors j'arrive très vite au _Ice Club_.

Le videur me reconnait immédiatement et je rentre sans problème. A l'intérieure, tout n'est que bruits et chaleur, mais c'est exactement l'ambiance recherché pour ce soir. J'arrive au bar, me commande mon cocktail préféré, et cherche du regard mes amis.

Je repère Sanji, pas très loin, presque effondré sur le bar. Pas de doute, c'est la déprime pour lui. Je m'approche et il me remarque. Alors il me sort la rengaine habituelle : « Nami chérie ! Tu es arrivée ! Je t'attendais avec tant d'impatience. Tu as enfin laissé l'autre empoté qui te servait de copain ? ». Le tout agrémenté de petit cœur virevoltant. Pourtant, le nombre de bouteilles de bières amoncelées devant lui témoignent de son malheur.

Dommage pour lui, j'ai décidé qu'il ne peut pas se morfondre ce soir. Je sais bien que l'origine de ses soucis – un vert bien monté et un petit brun dansant sensuellement ensemble - se trouve tout prés, mais ce n'est pas un motif valable pour arrêter de vivre. Alors je tire le blond sur la piste et m'éloigne le plus possible du futur couple, rejoignant Robin, Chopper et Usopp qui discutent dans un coin de la grande salle.

_.::Fin POV Nami::._

_.::POV Usopp::._

Tiens, serais-ce … ? Mais oui ! Cette magnifique chevelure rousse mi-longue … C'est Nami ! Je lui fais des grands signes et elle me sourit en retour, tout en s'approchant, trainant derrière elle l'autre cuistot idiot. Arrivée à notre auteur, elle nous salue en criant, à cause du brouhaha de la musique. Alors je lui demande, curieux de connaître le sort de son abruti de nouveau petit copain :

- Tu n'étais pas au resto avec l'autre … euh … Popy ? Poulpy ?

- Pauly, Usopp, répondit Nami en riant.

- Ouais, peu importe.

Je n'aime pas ce gars. Alors je trouve que Poulpy, ça lui va bien, sérieux.

- Je m'ennuyais ferme, à l'écouter baratiner des conneries, alors je suis parti, expliqua la rousse avec un grand sourire.

Ouah ! Elle a préféré venir voir ses vrais amis – dont moi ! – que rester avec ce crétin. Je suis tellement heureux. Et elle est belle ! Cette robe noire à dentelle lui va si bien.

_Je suis amoureux …_

Mais je n'ai aucune chance, c'est sur. Elle ne peut pas m'aimer.

_Je suis triste …_

Ah. Franky est arrivé. Il salue tout le monde, et surtout Robin avec qui il est en couple depuis … longtemps, maintenant.

Mais … Ca veut dire qu'il est déjà minuit ? Le temps passe vite ! Enfin, c'est bien que Franky soit là, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser vraiment !

_.::Fin POV Usopp::._

* * *

**(1) : **Ace ne contrôle plus le feu. Maintenant, il le combat ! (Je sais, c'est bizarre)

* * *

Ce chapitre est long est ne parle pas beaucoup du groupe, mais c'est volontaire. Il est là surtout pour qu'on connaisse les sentiments des personnages … Mais le prochain chapitre sera mieux, vous verrez !

Sinon, toute les chansons dont je parle - et parlerais tout au long de la fic – sont des génériques de début ou de fin de l'anime One Piece. (Vous vous en doutiez, non ?)

Petite review ? :3

Merci d'avoir lu ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Voila la suite !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Premier pas sur scène.**

_.::POV Zoro::._

_Aïe ! Ma tête ! Mais c'est quoi se raffut ? J'aimerais dormir ! _

Nan, en fait. Le « raffut », c'est mon portable. C'est peut-être important, je dois répondre. J'étire mon bras pour attraper l'engin vibrant sur la table de nuit, quand une chose contre moi ce met à gigoter.

_Merde ! J'ai ramené quelqu'un ! Mais qui ? Tout est flou dans ma tête … Satané gueule de bois … _

Je trouve enfin mon portable et l'amène à mon oreille tout en décrochant. Une voix un peu aigu et surtout très forte m'agresse les oreilles :

- Zoro ! Tu es réveillé ? Tu vas bien ?

_Nami._ Elle boit comme un trou le soir et est fraiche comme un gardon le lendemain matin. _Comment fait-elle ?_ Je réponds avec ma voix pâteuse et enrouée :

- J'ai mal au crâne alors arrête de crier.

- Fallait pas tant boire ! Bon, tu te souviens que notre premier concert est ce soir ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, le concert. C'était même pour ça, l'_Ice Club_, hier.

- Mmh, j'me souviens, je réponds au bout d'un moment.

- Alors on se retrouve tous à 18h au _Franky House_. Ah oui, prévient Luffy, sil-te-plait ! A plus !

Elle a raccroché. Ouf. Mais pourquoi elle ne le prévient pas elle-même, Luffy ?

Tiens, mon coup d'un soir se redresse. Faudrait peut-être que j'ouvre les yeux pour voir qui c'est, maintenant. Ah non, pas besoin, je reconnaitrais ça voix entre mille :

- Salut Zoro, bien dormi ?

_Non, ne me dites pas que …_ J'ouvre grand les yeux cette fois : mes oreilles ne m'avaient pas trompé. C'est bien Luffy, mon meilleur ami, qui se trouve dans mon lit, les coudes appuyés sur mon torse, et qui me regarde l'air paisible, un petit sourire collé au visage. Je remue un peu les jambes sous les couvertures : pas d'erreur possible, nous sommes bien nus. Je réponds à la question de Luffy :

- Bien dormi, Luffy. Mais, dis-moi …

Je laisse ma phrase en suspend, j'ai peur de la réponse qu'il va me donner si je lui demande si nous n'avons fait _que_ dormir, cette nuit. Il ne me laisse pas le temps de recommencer à parler et se lève, emportant au passage la couverture. Arriver prés de la porte de la salle de bain, il se retourne et me demande :

- Tu ne te rappel pas du quart de ce qu'on a fait hier, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne dis rien mais il se doute de la réponse. Je déglutis, attendant la suite.

- Quand tu te souviendras, préviens-moi. Je vais me laver.

Il sourit, il chantonne presque ! On dirait que ça ne le gêne absolument pas d'avoir couché avec son meilleur ami qui, soit dit en passant, était complètement bourré.

J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour me réveiller correctement. Ma migraine m'empêche de réfléchir. Un café et une aspirine. Je me lève à mon tour et me dirige vers ma cuisine. (Qui est collé dans mon salon, qui me sert de chambre. Un studio, quoi.) Je prépare le tout et cherche mes vêtements. _Ma commode est dans la salle de bain … _

J'y vais, tant pis si Luffy prend sa douche. J'ouvre la porte et regarde en direction de la cage de douche. Je vois, de dos, le corps fin mais musclé du petit brun, ruisselant d'eau. Il se tourne un peu et je peux apercevoir les formes de don corps : ses petits pectoraux, ses légers abdos, la rondeur de ses fesses …

Et c'est le déclic. Des images de la veille me reviennent en mémoire :

_Luffy est haletant sous moi, transpirant, les joues rouges et les yeux brillant… Je retiens ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main tandis que l'autre caresse autant qu'elle le peut son corps nu et offert : son torse qui se soulève de façon erratique, son ventre ferme mais doux, ses hanches étroites … Je me penche alors sur le cou tentant pour embrasser et lécher la chaire tendre. Sa peau à le goût salé de la sueur, mais c'est délicieux, car c'est Luffy …_

Ces souvenirs me laissent perplexe mais aussi terriblement excité. Je réalise alors que mon meilleur ami m'avait toujours attiré, et que c'est seulement hier que j'ai exaucé mes fantasmes. Grace à Luffy, qui a dansé sensuellement contre moi tout la soirée.

Mais je réalise aussi que j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et que, peut-être, je ne souhaitais pas que les choses se passent ainsi. _Et si tout ça gâchés notre longue amitié ?_

J'attrape finalement un simple caleçon propre et retourne m'assoir sur le lit défait par nos ébats de la veille. _J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

_. ::Fin POV Zoro ::._

_.::POV Luffy::._

_(Dans la soirée)_

Je suis l'un des premiers à arrivé au bar _Franky House_, celui de Franky, où on doit jouer pour la première fois, ce soir. Nami était déjà là avec Usopp et – bien sur – Franky pour préparer la scène. Elle n'est pas très grande, mais c'est suffisant pour une première fois. Quand Nami me voit enfin alors que j'attendais à l'entré du bar, elle m'interpelle :

- Hey ! Luffy ! Zoro t'as prévenu ? J'étais sur qu'il allait oublier … C'est bien que tu sois là. Viens nous aider !

Oui, Zoro m'a prévenu de l'heure et du lieu de rendez-vous, avant que je ne quitte son studio. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, à ce moment là, et j'ai tout fais pour lui montré qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, que je l'aimais vraiment. Mais lui, il n'en sait rien, pour l'instant. Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le drague et moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça marche si bien. On verra bien comment les choses évoluent …

Enfin, là tout de suite, ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser. Je me concentre et écoute attentivement les directives de Nami pour la disposition des instruments sur l'estrade.

Chopper arrive alors qu'on à presque terminer le travail. Il est suivi de près par Brook, Robin et Sanji. Les clients sont aussi plus nombreux que d'habitude, car on a fait un peu de pub pour le concert.

L'heure avance, la scène est prête et finalement, nous n'attendons qu'une personne : Zoro. Etonnamment, Nami est plutôt calme. On aurait pu croire que le retard de mon vert l'aurait mis en colère, mais au contraire, elle dit que ce n'est pas grave car la représentation commence dans 1h. Par contre, Sanji est dans tous ses états. Normal, venant de lui en même temps.

Mais moi, je me demande s'il va venir. A cause de l'évènement d'hier. Peut-être qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir. Qui sait ? Si ça se trouve il m'en veut. Parce que j'ai trahi notre amitié en le draguant. Si ça se trouve, à cause de moi et de mon désire égoïste, nous n'avons plus de bassiste.

La porte du bar s'ouvre encore et je regarde qui arrive. Encore un client où Zoro ? Aucun des deux, c'est Ace. _Ace ? ACE ? _Mon frère et … Shanks ! _Lui aussi ? _Ils sont là pour me voir ! C'est génial ! Je cours vers mon grand frère et lui saute dans les bras ! Je ne le vois pas souvent, il faut que j'en profite !

_.::Fin POV Luffy::._

Luffy se jette sur Ace qui le réceptionne sans problème. Le petit brun est euphorique à l'idée de revoir son grand frère mais il se calme vite, voyant Zoro ouvrir la porte du bar derrière eux. Celui-ci regarde le brun puis détourne les yeux en rougissant, se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle, pour rejoindre la scène improvisée.

Avant qu'il ne le suive, Ace retient Luffy et lui glisse à l'oreille : « Ne lui en veux pas pour son retard, il avait un problème avec sa moto donc il est venu me voir ».

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas appelé pour prévenir ? s'indigna le petit frère.

- On voulait te faire la surprise en venant Shanks et moi, répond le grand avec un clin d'œil.

Luffy souri comme un dément et cour vers ses amis en criant qu'ils peuvent y aller.

_.::POV Sanji::._

Il est enfin arrivé le foutu Marimo ! Depuis que je sais que Luffy et lui était ensemble hier soir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être remonté contre lui. Je sais que je devrais être en colère contre Luffy, normalement. Mais je n'y arrive pas. En fait, j'en veux a Zoro juste parce que j'ai fais la connerie de tomber amoureux de lui.

Tout est de ma faute, au bout du compte. C'est dur, de l'admettre.

Enfin, là, ils n'ont pas l'air en très bon terme, les tourtereaux. Peut-être qu'ils ne vont pas se mettre ensemble, qui sait ?

_Raah ! Tu te torture l'esprit pour rien, Sanji ! Pense au concert ! _

Oui. Je vais me concentrer et jouer comme un dieu ! Bon, je ne joue pas en premier, mais quand même. En fait, Luffy et moi, on se partage le rôle de guitariste et de chanteur. Si je chante, il est à la guitare et vice versa. Par contre, quand ce sont les filles au micro, on choisi en fonction de nos préférences ce que nous jouons.

Donc, pour le premier morceau – _Believe_ - Nami et Robin chante et Luffy est à la guitare. Ensuite, je chante _A to Z_, donc Luffy reste à son poste. Puis, pour finir, Robin chante seule _Tsuki to Taiyo _et je suis à la guitare.

D'ailleurs, Nami a commencé à saluer notre petit public au micro. Tous les musiciens sont prêts : la représentation va pouvoir commencer.

La musique commence. Nous avons l'attention du public, c'est une bonne chose. Alors Nami-chérie se met à chanter, vite accompagné de ma Robin d'amour. Quelles voix elles ont ! Les gens bougent un peu en rythme.

Même si on avait tous un peu le trac au début, voir que notre musique à l'air de plaire me rassure. Maintenant, les filles ont l'air de s'amuser, en chantant !

En live, les chansons sont différentes, moins électroniques, que celle prévues à l'origine, mais le résultat n'est pas trop mal. Nos spectateurs ont l'air d'aimer, c'est l'essentiel !

Cette soirée n'est pas trop ratée, en fait. Même si Luffy dévore Zoro du regard et que ça le rend tout gêné … Si le concert se passe bien, je ne serais pas trop déprimé.

_.::Fin POV Sanji::._

Les autres chansons enchaînent et tout de passe pour le mieux pour le groupe dans le _Franky House_ : alors que Robien descend de la scène sa chanson fini, les clients acclament les musiciens.

Mais dans un coin d'ombre, un client n'applaudis pas. Il se contente de sourire un peu. Finalement, l'homme imposant - au visage barré d'une cicatrice d'une oreille à l'autre – se lève et se dirige vers la leader du groupe …

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez le temps. :)

A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
